


The Worst thing that I Ever did is What I did to You

by LilAnnieSunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, F/M, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Triangles, Making Out, Making Up, Miscommunication, Romance, Songfic, Teen Romance, tagging to be safe, the worst villain in fanfiction, they're juniors & seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Sasuke cheats on Sakura his junior year after thinking she cheated on him.He realizes his mistake and spends all of senior year trying to figure out how to make it up to her.Then they go their separate ways for college.Inspired by "Betty" by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	The Worst thing that I Ever did is What I did to You

**Author's Note:**

> Gather 'round kids: 
> 
> It was the summer of 2007 and Taylor Swift's first album was written the fall before.  
> Twelve year old me was obsessed with three things, Naruto, Emo culture, and admittedly, Taylor swift. 
> 
> Lucky for me, two of my other cousins also liked all three of these things, the third just liked Taylor Swift. There were countless hours of Taylor Swift Naruto AMVs to songs like "Our Song," "Picture to Burn," and "Teardrops on My Guitar." And bad fan fiction, oh lawd the bad fanfiction. 
> 
> Back then we stayed up past our bedtimes listening to music, eating chocolate and talking about boys who would never like us back. 
> 
> That was 13 years ago. Now one of us is married (that's right, she found a boy who liked her back.) And Taylor Swift sounds like Taylor Swift again. And I'm going through a quarter life crisis. 
> 
> So this is dedicated to twelve-year-old us. We grow, we change, but some things will always bring us back to twelve-years-old.

_“Sakura, I won't make assumptions about why you switched your homeroom,_ _but I think it's 'cause of me.”_

Sasuke was the first one in class that first day of senior year. He settled into his chair waiting for the usual suspects to arrive. He watched as his classmates filed in one by one, but a certain pink-haired classmate was nowhere in sight.

He was concerned, he had a lot of explaining to do when he finally saw her again. He rehearsed what he wanted to say to her in his head, he needed to talk to her, he was ready to talk to her.

But as Naruto came into the classroom just as the bell rang he realized she wasn’t coming.

He figured maybe she was sick, or she had a doctor’s appointment, or she just overslept for once in her very punctual life.

All of his theories were proven wrong by third period when she walked into their physics class.

She didn’t even look at him as she took a seat at the lab table where Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were sitting instead of the one where he, Naruto, and Hinata had saved her a seat.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and glared. “What did you do this time?”

Sasuke knew _exactly_ what he did, but he wasn’t ready to tell Naruto, not until he apologized to Sakura first.

_“Sakura, one time I was riding on my skateboard, when I passed your house, it’s like I couldn’t breathe.”_

Sakura went the whole day without talking to him, which was impressive considering they had four classes and lunch period together.

Sasuke’s thoughts became more muddled every time he saw her. He knew what he wanted to say, but started doubting his words every time he saw the hurt look on her face again.

When he got home, he decided to go for a ride on his skateboard to clear his head.

It was unusual for him, normally he’d get home and do his homework until he was done, then he’d relax, but today he had other things on his mind.

He rode down the street, he thought he was just riding along aimlessly until he arrived outside of her house. He stared at it from across the street, there weren’t any cars home. He knew her parents would still be working at their bakery for another few hours.

A part of him hoped she was home, he could have her all to himself and tell her exactly what he needed to tell her, if she’d listen. He was afraid she’d just slam the door in his face instead.

He knew neither situation was likely, since he knew her schedule. She was at the library studying right now.

He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he let out a loud sigh. He turned his skateboard around and rode home. Maybe homework would take his mind off of Sakura.

_“You heard the rumors from Ino. You can’t believe a word she says, most times, but this time it was true.”_

Sakura ignored him the whole day, but Ino glared daggers.

Sasuke glared right back, wondering why Sakura had to be best friends with the class gossip.

Ino was the girl who tried to hit on _Neji_ to get test answers because she thought she saw him checking her out once. _Neji_ , who had been dating Tenten since the eighth grade and never showed signs of straying.

Other great Ino rumors included the exchange student, Sai, really just being from the next town over and her friend Shikamaru dating someone’s mom when he was really just dating a college student.

Ino spread the rumor in question to Sakura the summer before.

She showed up at Sasuke’s house in the pouring down rain, with Ino waiting outside in the car.

“Is it true?” Sakura had asked him.

“Is what true?” Asked Sasuke, he had a feeling he knew what she was referencing, but he was hoping he was wrong.

“What you did with Karin, _is it true_?”

Sasuke blanched.

When he didn’t speak, Sakura sighed, fighting back tears. “I guess you answered my question.”

She ran back into Ino’s car and they drove away, leaving Sasuke dumbstruck at his open front door.

_“The worst thing that I ever did, is what I did to you.”_

He regretted it. Big time. He regretted his decision before he made it. He regretted his decision during. He regretted it so much after. He still didn’t understand _why_ he did it.

He did it to get back at her, sure, but she didn’t hurt him _intentionally_. So why did he want to hurt her? He loved her so much. Why did he do it?

_“But if I showed up at your party, would you have me? Would you want me? Would you tell me to go fuck myself? Or would you lead me to the garden? In the garden would you trust me if I told you it was just a summer thing? I’m only seventeen, I don’t know anything, but I know I miss you.”_

Naruto let it slip that Sakura was throwing a party at her house before Homecoming. Apparently the idiot didn’t bother to check the invite list on Facebook before he opened his big mouth.

Sakura was throwing a small party before Homecoming, which she would be attending with _Kiba_ this year, instead of Sasuke.

He wasn’t even invited to the party.

Sasuke hated parties and dances. Hell, junior prom was the whole reason he was in this whole screwed up situation.

Sure, he hated parties and dances, but he’d put up with both if it meant he could have her on his arm again.

He wasn’t going to Homecoming. He would stay home the night of the dance, so what if it was his senior year? He wasn’t missing anything.

Unfortunately, the rumors hadn’t gotten around the school just yet, or if they had, no one believed Ino, _except_ Sakura. This was made clear the morning homecoming court was announced.

“Your candidates for Homecoming King are Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki.” Shikamaru’s bored voice drawled out of the speaker in Sasuke’s homeroom. “And your candidates for Homecoming Queen are Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka.”

Sasuke wasn’t surprised to hear the candidates for king. He was known as the best looking guy in their grade. Naruto was known as the most charismatic and friendly. Kiba was the big-time partier.

As for queen, Ino had a big personality and was, as much as he hated to admit it, very pretty. Hinata was dating Naruto and, despite her wallflower status, the whole school thought they were adorable together.

But Sakura… everyone thought she was cute, sure, but she was quiet and overshadowed by Ino more often than not. The only time Sakura got a lot of attention was when they started dating. Maybe people thought they still were?

The night of the Homecoming Football Game, Ino made sure Sasuke didn’t get a word in with Sakura.

“Principal Tsunade,” Ino purred. “Can I walk out with Sasuke? It only makes sense since Naruto and Hinata are dating and Sakura is going to the dance with Kiba.”

Their principal shrugged. “Fine by me.”

Ino grabbed Sasuke’s arm and dug her nails in as hard as she could. “Don’t talk to her, _ever_.” She hissed.

Sasuke was about to snap back at her when he heard a giggle.

Sakura was _laughing,_ but it wasn’t at him.

He looked back and saw her giggling into her hand with Kiba smiling down at her, like he wasn’t even there.

He wondered what Kiba said to her to make her laugh like that.

Sakura noticed Sasuke staring and her face fell.

“What are _you_ looking at?” Kiba challenged.

“Nothing much.” Grumbled Sasuke as he turned to face forward.

Ino dug her nails into his arm again.

Naruto and Hinata became Homecoming King and Queen that night, to the surprise of no one.

Sasuke clapped and cheered in earnest, happy that his best friend and his best friend’s girlfriend won.

At his side, he could tell Ino was a little upset she didn’t win, but was trying to be happy for Naruto and Hinata.

Sasuke wondered how Sakura felt. He looked back at her. She was cheering, but she had a longing look in her eye as she looked at Naruto. It was the same look she gave him at prom last year. The same look that shattered his world.

_“Sakura, I know where it all went wrong, your favorite song was playing from the far side of the gym.”_

They started dating spring of their junior year. Naturally, they went to prom together.

He was standing outside alone when he heard _“I’ll Be”_ through the walls. He’d heard the song before. It was from some movie Sakura and Ino liked, _“A Cinderella Story.”_ Sakura told him they played the song in the masquerade ball scene, which was _really_ romantic. Apparently Sakura had seen the movie many times since she watched it with Ino every time she failed a math test.

He started making his way inside.

_“I was nowhere to be found, I hate the crowds, you know that, plus I saw you dance with him.”_

He had been away from her most of the night. She knew he hated dances, he was only going to the dance to make her happy. She seemed to understand, content to dance with Ino and the girls for most of the night.

He pushed his way through the crowds of couples only to find her dancing with Naruto.

Naruto made no secret of his feelings for Sakura. She _knew_ he liked her. Why would she dance with him if she didn’t feel the same way? Sakura was too kind to get his hopes up for nothing.

Maybe Sasuke should’ve expected it, they were best friends too, and they got a lot closer after the three years he spent at a failed-experiment of a charter school, while they stayed in school together.

He knew there was a lot he didn’t know about their time apart, he thought it was all stuff that wouldn’t concern him, clearly he was wrong.

It was the ultimate betrayal in Sasuke’s eyes, his best friend and his girlfriend dancing together like he wasn’t even there.

_“You heard the rumors from Ino, you can’t believe a word she says, most times. But this time it was true. The worst thing that I ever did is what I did to you.”_

What he didn’t see was Ino staring at him as he locked his jaw and walked out of the room.

She immediately stopped dancing with Sai and excused herself from the gym as she followed Sasuke to the parking lot.

She was about to call out to him when she saw him get in the car with Karin.

Maybe he wasn’t feeling well? Maybe he told Sakura and Karin was just taking him home? Maybe he wasn’t a two-timing bastard?

Ino went back in the gym to get some answers.

_“But if I showed up at your party, would you have me? Would you want me? Would you tell me to go fuck myself or lead me to the garden? In the garden would you trust me if I told you it was just a summer thing? I’m only seventeen I don’t know anything, but I know I miss you.”_

It was winter break now and Sasuke kept replaying the events of junior prom in his head.

If he had just gone back inside, he would’ve found out that Naruto had a crush on Hinata, that his flirting with Sakura was just teasing, that Naruto didn’t want Sakura dancing alone to her favorite song.

He heard from Shikamaru that later in the night Naruto asked Hinata to dance to _“Iris”_ and the two started dating immediately after.

Sasuke felt like an idiot for jumping to conclusions and thinking Sakura had the gall to cheat on him with Naruto right under his nose.

Speaking of Naruto, he let it slip once again that Sakura was having a party. “What are you wearing to that holiday thing at Sakura’s?” The message popped up on the messenger app.

“I’m not invited, idiot.” Sasuke typed back on his brand new laptop. It was a Christmas gift from his father, to be used when he went to college.

“Damn. I thought you would’ve made up by now.” Naruto responded back.

Sasuke sighed. At least he knew Naruto didn’t know what he did to Sakura yet. If he did, Naruto would’ve tried to beat him up by now.

Sasuke rolled in his chair away from his desk and looked down at his appearance. It was two in the afternoon and he was still in his pajamas, it’s not like he had anywhere to be, but it was unlike him.

What would he be wearing if he was going to Sakura’s party?

Maybe that new, dark blue cashmere sweater his mom got him for Christmas? It was nice and soft. Sakura liked soft things.

Maybe if he showed up with a gift she’d have no choice but to let him in? He could hold her in his arms and tell her how truly sorry he was.

_“I was walking home on broken cobblestones, just thinking of you when she pulled up like a figment of my worst intentions. She said ‘get in, let’s drive.’”_

He decided to abandon his car the night of junior prom. He’d leave it in the school parking lot. Naruto, no not Naruto, he wasn’t going to be speaking to Naruto anytime soon, unless it was with his fists. Anyway, maybe his drop-out friend Suigetsu could take him to get it the next morning. Tonight, Sasuke needed to clear his head.

He didn’t even get a chance to leave the parking lot when Karin pulled up. She was all dolled up in a slinky black dress, with her hair up in a complicated bun. Sasuke couldn’t remember if he had seen her inside. But here they were, one hour left of the dance and they were both leaving.

“Where are you going?” Karin asked.

“None of your business.” Sasuke bit back.

“Sasuke, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Did something happen with Sakura?”

Sasuke froze. “Where are you going?” he asked her, tired of all of the questions.

“Home. I wasn’t really feeling the dance.” She answered honestly.

“Me neither.” Sasuke admitted.

“Get in.” Karin put the car in park. “Let’s drive.”  
Being with Karin felt good in its own way. He first met her at the charter school. Her family had just moved to the area and she didn’t know any of the kids in town. He knew she had feelings for him. He attracted girls everywhere he went, why would a new school be any different?

When the charter school closed down they both had to go to the local public school. He could return to all of his friends but she knew no one. They grew apart and it was kind of nice to talk to her again.

He ended up telling her everything about the night, about Sakura dancing with Naruto, about leaving when he saw their betrayal.

They drove through the one McDonalds in town that was still open, drove to a park, and sat in the car to eat.

She told him he had ketchup on his face. She leaned in to clean it off.

He looked at her with new eyes. She was beautiful and she cared about him. And Sakura hurt him so badly.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her. They made-out for the rest of the night, with Sakura in the back of his mind the whole time.

_“Those days turned into nights, slept next to her, but I dreamt of you all summer long.”_

Karin had a single mom, a single mom who worked the graveyard shift as a nurse at the local hospital.

All he had to do was tell his parents he was sleeping over at a friend’s. Sasuke didn’t break the rules, not until now.

He’d bring his overnight bag to her house and they’d have it to themselves from eleven at night to seven in the morning.

At six they’d get up and get in her car and drive around until it would be a normal hour for Sasuke to return home. Karin’s mom thought she was going to the park for a morning run.

When they weren’t together they were texting.

“Let’s play never have I ever…”

“I got a new bra today…”

“My mom just bought ice cream. Maybe you should bring whipped cream tonight…”

Sasuke couldn’t help but think about Sakura texting him those things. After prom they stayed together, he couldn’t tell her about his cheating after he found out she never cheated on him.

He was still distant, the guilt of his infidelity was eating him up inside. If she suspected anything, she never said it.

The school year ended and Sakura left for a month-long summer camp for girls who planned on going into stem fields. It was very selective and she was surprised she got in. He was happy for her. He missed her terribly, but the time apart would give him time to sort out what he was going to say to her next time they saw each other.

Too bad Ino caught him and Karin in the park. She was on a date with Sai and they stopped at the park to make-out when she saw a car that looked familiar.

Ino got out of the car to investigate, Sasuke didn’t notice until she was right up against the glass, looking at him in disbelief.

“I knew it!” Sasuke heard her scream. “You’re cheating on Sakura!”

Sasuke didn’t even bother rolling down the window. He knew he was caught. He had nothing to say for himself.

Ino glared daggers at Karin. For the first time she looked ashamed. Sasuke stared at her, glasses fogged up, mouth swollen, hair a mess, she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Karin knew he hadn’t broken up with Sakura while they were still in school, but she hoped he had over the summer. Still, she went along with the relationship without Sasuke ever _confirming_ the break up. It was at this point Karin realized Sasuke was never hers.

Sasuke looked at her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. If it hurt him this much looking at Karin, he couldn’t imagine how much it would hurt to look at Sakura when he finally confessed to cheating. He couldn’t imagine how badly Sakura would be hurt.

This whole thing started three months ago when he purposefully set out to hurt her, now it was going to happen, it was _really_ going to happen.

“Karin I –“

“I’ll drive you home.” Karin said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She started up the car and they drove in silence the whole seven miles to Sasuke’s house.

He got out without another word. There wasn’t anything he could say to defend his actions to Karin, or Sakura for that matter.

_“I’m here on your doorstep and I planned it out for weeks now, but it’s finally sinkin’ in. Right now is the last time I can dream about what happens when I see your face again.”_

The time from winter break to graduation went by in a blur. Prom came and went with Sakura attending with Kiba this year.

They had all been accepted to college, with Sakura getting a scholarship to an Ivy League, Sasuke getting in as a legacy, and Naruto amazingly getting into State College thanks to Sakura’s tutoring.

Senior formal was a dreary night, Sasuke went at the behest of his mother but glumly watched Sakura dance with Kiba the whole night. Even Karin showed up with Suigetsu who tried his best to clean up for her that night. Both girls seemed really happy. Sasuke left, he knew the only thing that would make them happier is if he was gone.

Finals, the few they still had to take as seniors, went by in flash. Sasuke was surprised to find a note from Sakura as he cleaned out his locker one last time. “Sakura’s Sendoff: You’re cordially invited to attend Sakura Haruno’s graduation party. Come wish Sakura well as she heads off to college this fall.” The printed script said, on the back there was something written in her own handwriting, “because we’re all going our separate ways and you’re a part of this too.”

Sasuke gulped. Was she burying the hatchet? Would things be better if he showed up? Or would he only make her feel worse?

_“The only thing I want to do is make it up to you. So I showed up at your party. Yeah, I showed up at your party.”_

Sasuke stood there on her doorstep. He was wearing a dark-blue chambray short-sleeved shirt un-tucked, with white shorts.

Sakura’s mother let him into the house, if she knew how he hurt her daughter, she didn’t let on.

Sasuke held his breath as he walked into the back yard patio. Sakura was there surrounded by her friends, even Karin got an invite.

Sakura looked like an angel in her white sundress surrounded by the flowers in her garden.

_“Yeah, I showed up at your party. Will you have me? Will you love me?”_

Their eyes met and she walked over to him, she grabbed his hand and she sat him down next to Naruto, who immediately included him in their conversation. It was about some dumb TV show Sasuke had never heard of but somehow everyone he went to school with had. Sasuke didn’t care he was happy to be included. The night was pleasant, save some glares from Ino.

_“Would you kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends? If you kiss me will it be just like I dreamed it? Will it patch your broken wings? I’m only seventeen, I don’t know anything but I know I miss you.”_

To everyone’s surprise, Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek as he left the party. She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

“I forgive you.” She said.

Sasuke tried to pull her toward him, to hold her.

“I’m not ready for that.” She pushed him back. “Maybe I never will be. But for now, I can honestly say I forgive you.”

Sasuke walked out the front door, the spot on his cheek still felt warm from where she kissed it, or maybe it was just his imagination.

He knew he was kidding himself, thinking he’d get to hold her in his arms again, and kiss her, _really_ kiss her.

At least it seems like they both got some kind of catharsis from the kiss.

_“Standing in your cardigan. Kissing in my car again. Stopped at a street light.”_

Seven months later they were both home for winter break. He saw her Christmas shopping at the mall in the chunky red cardigan he had bought her two years before. Her cheeks were still flushed from the cold air outside.

Sasuke raised his hand to wave at her but froze when he saw Ino walking out of a store, right behind Sakura.

It was too late, Ino saw him. She looked at Sakura. They talked for a moment, then Ino hugged Sakura and walked away.

Sakura waved back to Sasuke and approached him.

“How’s it going?” He asked her.

“I’m doing well. You?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah, for the most part. Waiting to get my grades back for fall semester.”

He bought her a hot chocolate and watched her drink it inside the café area.

They talked for a while and quickly realized they weren’t the same people they were even six months ago.

“Sakura,” Sasuke said. “I’m sorry, for everything.”

“You better be.” She said. She still had a hurt look in her eye, but she squeezed his hand. Sasuke could tell they were on better terms now.

“Can I give you a ride home?”

“Sure. Just let me let Ino know.”

The mall was about twenty minutes from Sakura’s house and Sasuke knew the way by heart. A lot of their earlier dates were at the mall.

He turned on the radio and let Mariah Carey send them on their way.

Sasuke was praying for the drive to last longer, but they made every light until the last one. It turned yellow, then red and Sasuke came to a stop.

He turned to speak and she kissed him. She kissed him the way he wanted her to all those months ago at her graduation party. He kissed back.

When the light changed, which was far to soon, she pulled away and Sasuke drove the remaining five minutes to her house.

They sat in silence the rest of the way home. For Sakura, it was comfortable. Kissing Sasuke seemed like the right thing to do, but she didn’t have the words to explain herself just yet. For Sasuke, it was torture, he had so many questions but she seemed content so he wasn’t about to screw it up by opening his mouth.

When he pulled up to her house, she got out and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight, Sasuke.” She said ‘goodnight,’ not ‘goodbye.’

Sasuke grunted in response.

_“You know I miss you.”_


End file.
